Run Away
by captainxcarebear
Summary: Kagome finds herself running away from home back into Inu's world.


* * *

She sat in the passenger seat of an old musty pick-up truck clutching to an old dress shirt as tears streamed down her face. The truck's windows were rolled down and the summer night's heat swarmed around her. A man with graying hair and an oil stained flannel shirt opened the driver side door and climbed into the truck. As he started the ignition, she looked out her window. The headlights flickered on and the man backed the truck out of the old dirt driveway. Once the truck had hit the main road, he looked at the road and seemed to never blink. What seemed like hours later, the headlight beams hit a fairly large white house. The truck roared up the driveway and came to a stop. He let it idle for a bit and switched it off. By then, her tears had dried and there were less blood line. She slowly reached her hand up to the handle and pulled. The door creaked as it opened. Her legs seemed to be wobbly and her feet seemed to be numb. She slowly trudged her way up the walkway then up the stairs. It must have been almost one in the morning.

She walked through the front door and a blast of cool air and cinnamon hit her. She walked around the corner into the dark where she found the stairs. As she walked up them she could hear her parents fighting about her in the living room. She shook her head and restrained herself from crying again. She opened her bedroom door, closed it and slid down the back of it, locking it on her way down. Her head collapsed into her knees and she cried. 'God, I'm pathetic.' She climbed up the door using the door knob for leverage and turned on her light. Her room was a very warm and inviting place, but that night, it just didn't seem very comfortable. She walked over to her laundry basket and unzipped her pants. She slid her blouse off and unhooked her bra. The pile of clothing that lay on the floor was replaced by the dress shirt she had been clutching. She buttoned it up and crawled into bed. She buried her nose into the collar to see if his sent still lingered.

The sun woke her up several hours later. She sat up and stretched. It was around eight thirty on a Saturday. She got off her bed and walked toward her closet. She grabbed the biggest back pack she could find and began putting her school uniform, starch, underwear, jeans, and tee-shirts, along with other necessities; including that dress shirt, into it. She put on some loose fitting jeans for comfort and a black and white polka dotted dress-shirt. Her black flats were next to the door and she put them on. She snuck downstairs and into the kitchen. Opening the pantry door, she shoved as much food as she could fit into her backpack, and grabbed about six or seven water bottles.

She quietly slipped outside into the cool morning air. She found herself running back to the place she was taken from the night before. She jumped into the well and found herself climbing out into a totally different world. She stepped out of the well and cautiously walked towards an apple blossom tree, looking behind her every so often to make sure no one had followed her. "Kagome!" "huh?" She turned completely around, no one was behind there. She shook her head, trying to convince herself that she was imagining things. She continued to walk forward looking at the ground as before. She slowly moved past some trees and rather large rocks. As she walked, she heard a very faint swooshing noise behind her. She stopped; so did the noise. She quickly turned around, and saw no one.

When she turned around she smiled. A man only a few inches or so taller than her with silky silver hair and glowing yellow eyes stood before her. She dropped her bag and leaped into his arms, hugging him as tightly as she could while trying to restrain her already visible tears. When the reunion was over, the man put her down and looked into her eyes. His eyes too seemed to welling up tears. He put his hands to her face and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. "Kagome I-" She put her fingers up to his lips to quiet him. Her fingers lingered there for a bit and dropped back to his hips. He smiled and gently kissed her tears.

* * *


End file.
